Black and White
by StormSorceress39
Summary: This is the story of a girl. She sees her past in black and white. Her aunt tries to get her to see it in color, but she can't. Then the girl goes to Ouran, where its all color. When she stumbles into Music Room 3,the Host Club realises that they may have met their most challenging guest yet. And of course Tamaki insists on helping her. While all she really wants to do is read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!  
My lil sis gave me her account, so I'm in charge now. Deal with it. :D  
Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!  
This is about my OC, Lani Korakugi. She has some pretty dark stuff in her past. Please let me know if I accidentally turn her into a Mary-Sue. I can tell you one thing about her. She sucks at math.  
I don't get why I need to put a disclaimer here, as the whole point of the site is to be able to write and not get sued for copyright.  
But I know that you will probably flame me if I don't, so...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I only own the stuff that you don't recognize. Like Lani and Aunt Rose.  
Anyway...**

I stood in front of our new bakery, and sighed. There was a lot of painting to be done. I slumped and walked in the most pathetic way I knew how, hoping to get Aunt Rose's attention. It worked, but not in the way I'd hoped. "Get back to work, you lazy thing!" she called. "I gave you the option of not helping, and since you refused, you're stuck with it."  
I sighed, and started painting. I heard the ring of the front door as Aunt Rose stepped out to see my work so far. She nodded in approval. "Nice." She complimented. "Mmm." I replied absentmindedly. I should've known better. Auntie looked at me sharply. "You're nervous about your first day tomorrow, huh?" She guessed. I grinned ruefully at her. "You know me too well."  
She put her arm around my shoulders. "Don't be nervous, Lan. You don't even have an excuse to be, since you haven't seen the uniform yet."  
I looked at her in horror. "Oh god, what did you do?" I gasped. Auntie grinned at me evilly. "Not me, it's the actual uniform. Go take a look, I'll finish out here." I gave her a hug, then ran inside.  
I dashed into my room. When I saw what was on my bed, my face turned white.  
There was a horrible, bright yellow, poofy dress. I stormed back out to Auntie. "I will not wear that poor excuse for clothing!" I yelled. "You don't have to. You're supposed to be a scholarship student, right? So, pretend you can't afford the uniform. The one on your bed is only a test one, to see if it fits." Auntie grinned at me. Something clicked in my head. "You planned this, didn't you?" I demanded. "I remember that ghastly thing from when your mom and I attended Ouran." Auntie smiled. "I pretended to be a boy so I wouldn't have to wear it. Your mom had a male twin for three years!" I laughed softly. It still hurts to remember my mom. She and my dad died when I was five. I still have nightmares about it.  
Maybe Ouran would be good for me. At my last school I had basically no friends because I never spoke to anyone. Now, I get a fresh start. No one knows who I am, no one knows how my parents died...  
You idiot, Lani. You idiot.  
That was my last thought, before I was transported to the eleventh of June, my fifth birthday. The day my parents died.  
_I watched as a couple and their little girl walked through Kilkenny Castle, in Ireland. Most of the scene was in black and white, except for the little family. I couldn't hear anything. The girl was clearly excited to explore. I could see her mother chuckle as she attempted to keep an eye on her darling girl. Her fiery red curls, the same as her daughters, flew wildly around her face. Her father threw back his head and laughed, as his pride and joy pretended to be a princess. Both father and daughter's green eyes sparkled at that moment.  
I tried to call out. I tried to warn them. I had to tell them to run. Every time I saw them here I tried to stop it. I thought that maybe they would listen. But they never hear me.  
A man dressed in black steps into the room. He's holding a gun. The little girl falters. She runs back to her mother. The mother tries to position herself in front of her daughter. The father says something to the man. Probably telling him to put away the gun.  
The man just cackles. Then the little girl speaks up. She's telling him that it's her birthday. The man bends down to look at her. He says something. Then he stands up. He starts to sing. Suddenly I can hear. I can hear because this is the sound that haunts my dreams every night. He's singing the birthday song. The little girl smiles. She thinks that everything is alright.  
Then, without missing a note, the man shoots her father. He collapses. The color seems to drain out of him. The woman screams. The little girl stares in shock. The smile is gone.  
The man continues the song. The little girl is confused. She doesn't understand why her daddy won't get up. She doesn't understand the loud banging noise.  
The man reaches the highest note of the song. And shoots her mother.  
I can hear the loud bang. She falls to the floor. And doesn't get up. The little girl starts to shake her mother. She doesn't see what I see. That the color has gone from her mother, too.  
The man finishes the song.  
And points his gun at the little girl.  
Suddenly sirens ring. The police come running into the room. The man runs away. They chase him, but I knew it was no use. They wouldn't catch him. They never would.  
The police surround the little girl, trying to get her to come with them. They try to reassure her. They tell her everything's alright. They can't see that the color is gone from her now. She is a living ghost. She will be forever haunted by strange nightmares and blackouts that she can't control. They don't stop, no matter how happy she is. She can't even think about her parents death without collapsing and seeing their murder. Over and over again. The family never hears her. They never hear my cries. My nightmares are always the same. I watch my parents die.  
The little girl's color doesn't come back. It can't, not as long as she still has those nightmares. Not as long as her parents murder runs free.  
I think that if he is caught, I won't have these nightmares anymore. I would finally be free.  
But it will never happen. I will be forever forced to see this grisly scene.  
And I can't forget. You can never forget the face of someone who has taken so much from you.  
I will never forget.  
I promise myself now.  
Someday I will find him.  
Someday._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!  
Review or I won't post any more chapters.  
That's it!  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
Note: I'm not doing a disclaimer in every chapter. I did one in the first chapter even though I don't think you need them. But I did it. To make you happy. ARE YOU HAPPY, NOW?!**

Rose's POV

Suddenly, Lani collapsed. I rushed over to her, desperately checking for a pulse. I sighed in relief when I felt her heart beat steadily.  
"Is she okay?" I heard someone call. I turned around to see six rather handsome boys and a girl towering over me. One of the boys looked to be about five or six years old. He was on the back of a black haired giant. One of them also had black hair, and was scribbling furiously in a black book. Beside him was a boy with blonde hair, and violet eyes. Something about him seemed vaguely... French.  
Standing at the edge of the group, a pair of ginger twins had their arms around a brown haired girl.  
The girl knelt down beside me. "We saw her collapse. What happened?" She asked. I sighed. "It's hard to explain. Can one of you help me get her inside?" I asked. The giant nodded. He put down the little boy, and picked Lani up with surprising ease. I followed him inside, and guided him to Lani's room. I quickly put away the Ouran dress before the giant saw it.  
He gently put her down on the bed. We went back outside to see that the French boy was chasing the ginger twins in circles. He seemed to be mad at them for some reason.  
"Is there a problem?" I demanded.  
They stopped. "No, ma'am." They chorused. "Then come inside for some tea. And tell me about yourselves!" Without waiting for an answer, I walked back inside.  
I walked into the kitchen, getting cake and tea. By the time I came back into the lounge room, they had already arranged themselves around the table. I could hear them talking. I stepped back behind a corner so they wouldn't see me.  
"Well, this is a quaint little bakery." I heard one of the twins say.  
"Yes, quite charming. And the woman who runs it is nice enough." the other replied.  
"It's called Rose's Bakery. I assume the woman we met before is Rose herself." The glasses boy remarked. I stared at him. How did he know that?  
"Then who's her daughter?" The French boy asked. My daughter... Oh. They thought Lani was my daughter. It certainly looks that way. I am her mothers identical twin.  
"Not her daughter, her niece. Lani Korakugi. I couldn't find much on her. Apparently she did just earn a scholarship to Ouran though. She starts tomorrow." The glasses boy replied. I stepped out of the shadows. "How did you know all that?" I asked. I mentally thanked my aunt-in-law for helping to cover up Lani's past. We didn't want anyone doing to much research on her, questioning her about it, and triggering a serious mental flashback. I wanted her to be happy at Ouran.  
"I'm very good at research." The glasses boy answered.  
"If your niece goes to Ouran,then maybe she could've our friend! We go to Ouran too!" The small boy chirped. "Really?" I asked. They nodded. "Well I must learn your names, then. It would be good for Lani to make some friends here. She doesn't talk much in front of other people, so it's hard for her to socialize." I chatted. "I'm Tamaki Suoh." The French boy announced. I looked at him hard. "Suoh? As in, Yuzuru Suoh? I didn't know he had a son." I mused. They stared at me in shock. "You know my father?!" Tamaki demanded. "Of course. My twin sister and I went to Ouran, too. I dated your father for a while." I smirked as Tamaki's jaw dropped. "Wow, cool!" The twins chorused. "I'm Hikaru Hitachinn." Said one. "And I'm Kaoru Hitachinn." Said the other. "We're the Hitachinn twins!" They announced. "I'm Kyoya Ootori." The glasses boy interrupted. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunny." The small boy chirped. "And this is Takashi! But everyone calls him Mori." Hunny pointed to the giant. He grunted in agreement.  
"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Said the girl. "I'm a scholarship student, too."  
" And, as I'm sure you know by now," I gave Kyoya a hard look, "I'm Rose."  
Then I had an idea. "Could you all do me a favor?" I asked. They nodded firmly. "Could you take care of Lani while she's at Ouran? She's very independent, but I still want to make sure someone knows what to do whenever she has one of her... episodes." I hesitated. "What causes them?" One of the twins asked. "If Lani wants to tell you, she will." I said firmly. "What do you want us to do?" asked Tamaki. "Just make sure she gets to a bed and try not to make too much of a fuss about it. And don't ever ask Lani about her parents." I warned them. They nodded. "Okay." Hunny agreed.

Lani POV

I woke up in my bed. Auntie must have carried me back here after I... What should I call them? I'm sixteen now, I've been having these... things since I was five. I really should have a name for them by now.  
Space outs? Episodes? Flashbacks? Memories?  
Ugh. I need food.  
I walked out to the lounge room. Auntie was there, with a group of boys and a girl that I had never met before. Auntie quickly noticed that I was awake.  
"There you are!" She rushed towards me, and gave me a hug. "You did it again, huh?" She whispered so only I could hear. "Yeah." I sighed, shakily. "Who are they, Auntie?" I pointed to the group sitting around the table.  
"Oh, that's Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki. I dated his father while I was at Ouran." Auntie smirked. I smothered a giggle as the blonde I assumed was Tamaki threw a hissy fit.  
"They helped me get you inside after you..." She trailed off. "Collapsed." I supplied. "Yes, collapsed." Auntie said hurriedly. "Come, sit. Talk. They go to Ouran too." Auntie hinted. "Really? Wow. " I said shortly.  
"Lani. Talk. I'll be back with more cake." Auntie ordered. I sighed, and sat down next to the girl I assumed was Haruhi. "Hi. It's okay to be shy." She smiled at me. " I know they seem like a bit much at first, but you get used to it." I smiled shyly. "After the one millionth hissy fit?" I asked. Haruhi grinned. "Sometime around that." We laughed.  
Maybe Ouran won't be so bad after all...

**So? What do you think?  
I know by the sound of the summary that Lani was going to meet the Host Club ****_at_**** Ouran, but I decided to stuff it. She still meets them there, only that's where she finds out about the 'Host' part of the club.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More reviews. I'm not posting any more chapters until I get ten reviews. Got it?**  
**I'm skipping ahead to Lani's first day at Ouran.**  
**If you see any spelling mistakes or other stuff ups, blame spellcheck. I hate that thing.**  
**Again, I don't need a disclaimer. **  
**Kyoya: Storm doesn't own Ouran. She only owns Lani, Rose, the bakery, and anything that obviously isn't part of Ouran**  
**DAMN YOU, KYOYA!**  
**Kyoya: I thought that it needed to be said.**  
**Which is why I said it in the first chapter.**  
**Kyoya: But I wasn't in the first chapter.**  
**You're still bitter about that? Dude, get over yourself. This story isn't about you.**  
**Kyoya: It could be.**  
**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Lani's POV

I walked through the halls of Ouran Academy and cringed. It was so over-the-top it was sickening. Do you really need a vase of roses every millimeter? And what's with all the pink?  
Oh well. At least I don't have to wear that ghastly dress. I'm wearing my favorite outfit; my big, butt-ugly brown boots, my black leggings, my 'Property of the Leprechauns' t-shirt and my dad's old army jacket. It has more pockets than Hagrid's coat. I still haven't found them all.  
"You're the new scholarship student, right?" A girl asked me. I turned around to see a fairly pretty girl, about my age, wearing that horrible uniform. "Yeah. I'm Lani." I said. She giggled. "You don't talk much, do you? I'm Kiniko Makahuri, by the way." She held out her hand. I shook it, and smiled. "You're right, I don't." "What class are you in?" Kiniko asked. "1A." I replied. "Same!" She seemed genuinely excited to be in the same class. At my old school, I was the loner who said nothing. Maybe this is going to be different...  
A bell rang, causing me to jump. Kiniko saw it, and laughed. "That bell signifies the start of class. C'mon, we better hurry!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the classroom. I laughed.  
The day seemed to be over really quickly, something I'm not used to. Normally it seems that I'm stuck in class for eternity. But time apparently goes faster in Ouran Academy. Or maybe it's because I finally made a friend...  
We said our goodbyes after class. Kiniko offered to show me to some 'Host Club', but I declined. I wanted to find somewhere quiet to read my book. "Well, okay then." Kiniko shrugged. She skipped off, with a fan girl aura blossoming around her.  
I shook my head, grinning. I began wandering through the vast maze of Ouran's hallways, without success. "You'd think that in a school this big, there'd be somewhere quiet." I grumbled. I stopped in front of an abandoned music room. "Maybe I'll finally find some peace here?" I mused. I opened the doors...  
And nearly choked on a rose petal.  
"Wha?" I spluttered. I starting coughing hard, trying to get that awful thing out of my throat. Someone thumped me on the back, propelling the rose petal onto the floor. I turned around to see my savior. Mori was standing behind me, his hand still on my back. I smiled in thanks. He nodded.  
"Well, well, well. I wondered when you'd turn up here." I heard Tamaki's voice in front of me. I looked up to see him towering over me. I stood up straight. "Um, I just came to read my book." I stammered. He ignored me. "Nonsense, all ladies eventually visit the Ouran Host Club!" He declared. "Tamaki, leave the poor girl alone." Came Kyoya's voice. Tamaki visibly drooped. "But Kyoya, her aunt told us to -" Tamaki was cut off as the twins clapped their hands over his mouth. "My aunt told you to what?" I demanded. The twins had made the mistake of releasing Tamaki. "She told us to-" this time, Haruhi interrupted Tamaki. "She told us to make sure you were happy here. Tamaki here," the aforementioned blonde whined, " decided that she meant for him to host you." Haruhi finished. "Host me?" I asked. "She means that Tama-chan wanted to make you happy." Hunny chirped. I recoiled. "You guys are strippers?!" I yelled. "No! Absolutely not!" Tamaki cried. "How dare you suggest that we gentlemen," "and lady," Haruhi muttered. "Are guilty of anything but attempting to please the young ladies of this academy, by treating them to tea and cake, and putting on an act! We are gentlemen, my lady!" Tamaki finished. "Ohhhh." I realised what he meant. "Sorry. But the way that Hunny-senpai put it made it sound that way..." I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Actually, Miss Lani, I was wondering if you could do the club a favour." Kyoya pushed up his glasses."What kind of favour?" I asked, uncertain. "We were wondering if you would cater for us. You seem to enjoy cooking, and obviously have experience running a bakery type business." Kyoya smoothly suggested. Tamaki frowned. It was obvious that Kyoya hadn't had this approved by the rest of the club. "Kyoya, we didn't discuss this." Tamaki hissed. "Well, he is the president, so he shouldn't need to ask." I observed. There was silence for a moment, then the twins cracked up laughing.  
"Oh that's rich!"  
"Rejection!"  
"Oh, please, you need to stay, my friend!"  
"That was awesome! Why didn't we think of that?"  
"Kyoya is the Vice President. Tamaki is the President." Haruhi corrected me. "Oh, sorry." I apologized. "Would you like me to go, so you can talk about it?" "That would be excellent." Tamaki smiled weakly. He was obviously wounded by my comment.  
I stepped outside, and waited.

Haruhi POV

There was peace for a moment. But this is the Host Club. It couldn't last.  
"KYOYA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WITHOUT ASKING I AM THE PRESIDENT YOU NEED TO TELL ME FIRST HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME, MOMMY HOW COULD YOU AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Tamaki exploded. "Done?" Kyoya asked. "Yes." Tamaki replied through clenched teeth. "Then I will explain. If you had chosen to actually look at the situation, you would have seen that it was the perfect opportunity to fulfill our promise to her Aunt." Kyoya said calmly. "What?" I asked. Kyoya sighed. "By hiring her as our caterer, we can keep an eye on her."  
"Ohh." We chorused. "Well, why didn't you say so? That's a great idea!" Tamaki brightened. "He seems to be taking all the credit for himself." I muttered. "Call her back in!" Tamaki ordered. Hikaru and Kaoru opened the doors, and Lani walked through with the majesty of a queen. "Well?" She asked. "You have the job! When can you start?" Tamaki asked. "Now?" Lani asked tentatively. "Brilliant!" Tamaki seemed to have activated his mind theatre again. Oh great.

Inside the mind of Tamaki  
(General POV)

Lani was making hundreds of cakes in the Host Clubs massive kitchen, whenTamaki arrived to watch her. She turned around, her red hair swishing. "Senpai? " she asked. He moved his finger to her lips. "Hush, I merely wanted to see your beauty, my queen." He whispered. "But Tamaki, we can't be together, the other girls will hate me!" Lani began to cry. Tamaki took her into his arms. "Hush, my queen. I will come to you in secret, and we shall be together." He whispered.

Thus ends this episode of  
Inside the mind of Tamaki  
(Still general POV)

Tamaki was rolling on the floor, clearly enjoying his twisted fantasy. Lani looked up at Mori. "Is he always like this?" She asked. He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah...I'm terrible at making people wait. **  
**I'm serious this time. At least five reviews, please? **  
**I know, I'm weak.**  
**Kyoya: Storm does not-**  
***claps hand over mouth***  
**We talked about this, Kyoya. If you keep doing this then I'm going to have to put you into a love triangle with the twins.**  
**Hikaru: Oh, God no!**  
**Kaoru: Don't do it, Senpai! She means it!**  
**And that goes for everyone else as well! **  
**ON WITH THE STORY!**  
**I've been wondering if I should pair Lani with a host. Review to tell me your opinion.**  
**Just so you know, I'm continuing from last chapter. No time has passed.**  
**Kyoya: Storm doesn't own Ouran. She only owns her OCs.**  
**Twins: NOOOO!**

Lani POV

"So, are you going to pay me, or am I doing this for free?" I pestered Kyoya. "Well, it would be fair to pay you. Let's see... What about I give you a budget for ingredients and such, and give you your pay weekly." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Fine." I agreed. I started walking over to the kitchen, but I was stopped by the twins. "Oh, no you don't." They grinned. I suddenly felt scared. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked warily. "If you're going to work for us, then you need a uniform!" They said gleefully. "Oh, hell no." I yelled. They grabbed me by the arms and threw me into a change room. Two maids were waiting for me. They quickly undressed me before I could say a word. "Miss Korakugi?" One of them said. "We are here to help you pick a dress." The other finished.  
They showed me all kinds of frilly, pink dresses until I thought I would throw up. "Out!" I ordered. I threw them out of the changing room. "I can pick for myself!" I shouted after them. I began the tedious task of digging through what seemed like a million pink frills and poofs, until I finally found a decent dress. It was green, with three quarter sleeves and a skirt that just brushed the floor. It was very simple, with a circular neckline and NO FRILLS OR POOFS WHATSOEVER. That was the important thing, after all.  
"Can someone bring me my backpack?" I asked. I heard the sound of footsteps, then my backpack was tossed through the curtain. "Hurry, up, will you? We have to do your hair and makeup!" One of the twins whined. I was glad to have an excuse for that one. "One of the first things my aunt told me was to never wear makeup while cooking. And as for my hair, I can do it myself, thank you very much!" I scolded.  
I rummaged through my backpack until I found my apron. It, like most of my stuff,was very plain. I then resumed searching my backpack until I found my green hair ribbon.  
I put the dress on, tied the apron around my waist, and used the ribbon to tie the two front parts of my hair together at the back of my head.  
I pushed aside the curtains, and stepped out into the clubroom. The hosts' jaws immediately dropped. "What?" I asked, alarmed. "Is it that bad?"  
"You... You..." Tamaki spluttered.  
Hikaru tried next. "You... How?"  
"You... You look..." Kaoru stammered.  
Mori sighed. "You look beautiful." He finished. The host club stared at him. "Yeah. Beautiful. Precisely, Mori-senpai." Tamaki regained his composure. The twins gave me a thumbs up. "We were hoping you'd find that one." Hikaru grinned. "It looks even better than we imagined." Kaoru agreed.  
"You look really pretty, Lani-chan!" Hunny giggled.  
I smiled at him. Then I looked up at Mori. "Thank you for the compliment, Mori-senpai." He didn't say anything, though I could've sworn I saw the vaguest hint of a smile on his face.  
Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Also, Lani, do NOT tell anyone that Haruhi's a girl. It's a secret." He ordered. I nodded. I had already figured that out, but I decided to humor him.  
I walked briskly over to the kitchen. Waiting for me was a pile of ingredients, utensils, and... roses? I didn't know why I'd need them, so I left them where they were. Picking up a mixing bowl and flour, I began to bake.  
I mixed the ingredients together according to my aunt's special strawberry cheesecake recipe. The good thing about it was that it only took a few minutes to bake, ten at most. I piled the finished cakes onto a trolley, and set out to deliver them. My first stop was Haruhi. "Thank you, Lani." Haruhi smiled. I curtseyed. "Always at your service, Master Haruhi." I said shyly. I had decided to play the role of devoted and shy servant, since my actual shyness would make it more realistic. Plus, it means I now have an excuse to read constantly, to add to my shy aura.  
After leaving the cake on the table, I made my way to the twins.  
"You look beautiful today, Lani." Kaoru smiled. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the chin. "But not as beautiful as you, Kaoru." He whispered. Kaoru blushed. "Hikaru..." He whimpered. The girls at their table erupted into peals of joy. I shook my head, and moved on to Kyoya's table. He was sitting by himself, typing on his laptop. "Cake, Master Kyoya?" I offered. He raised an eyebrow at 'Master'. "Don't mind if I do." He answered. I carefully set a slice down on the table. I was beginning to push my trolley when Kyoya stopped me. "Oh, and Lani?" I stopped the trolley. "Make sure that you bake a lot of cake of Hunny-senpai. It's quite... unpleasant when he doesn't get his cake." Kyoya informed me. "Yes, Master Kyoya." I curtseyed. The next table was Tamaki's. Oh god.  
I felt a sense of doom as I arrived at his table. Why do my senses always have to be right? "Lani, my flower, you look particularly radiant today." Tamaki grabbed my chin. I tried hard to blush. I think I was successful, judging by the fan girls bursting into hysterics.  
"I am at your service, Master Tamaki." I whispered, eyes downcast. He knows this is an act, right? Right?  
"Who's that, Tamaki?" One of the girls asked. "Oh that's right. I need to formally introduce you to our guests." Tamaki realized. He let go of me, and moved to the centre of the room.  
"My princesses, may your humble servant please have your attention, for just one moment?" Tamaki called. Wow, he's good.  
"I would like to introduce our new manager, Lani Korakugi!" Tamaki announced. I stiffened. Manager? Who said anything about manager? I noticed the look of horror on the hosts faces. What's going on?  
Then I heard the sound of a powerful motor. "WHAT?! I'VE BEEN REPLACED!" I heard a girl shout. A platform rose out of the floor, with a strawberry blonde haired girl on it. She had a red bow, and was wearing the ghastly uniform. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. She lunged for me, arms reaching for my throat.

**Dun Dun Dun! I wonder what's going to happen next...  
I know, I'm evil.  
Review, please! I really want your opinions on whether a should pair Lani with a host or not.  
Hikaru: Please, oh mighty Storm, have mercy on us!  
Kaoru: Don't make us date that monster!  
Kyoya: You do know I'm right here, don't you?  
Twins: AAAGGH!  
Don't worry. I have another punishment in mind for Kyoya. Mwahahaha!  
Kyoya: Oh god. What has her sick, twisted mind come up with this time?  
Something that NO ONE has ever done before!  
Kyoya: That's not reassuring.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really weak.  
I'm serious this time... But that means nothing.  
Kyoya: She's going to kill me.  
No I'm not. I'm giving you a fate worse than death. Let me give you a hint: the hosts thought it was real.  
Kyoya: Oh no. Not...  
Yes.  
Kyoya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**So who is Kyoya's mystery lady? (Or I might have made him gay...). Well, unless I get ten reviews, I'm not going to tell you! LOOPHOLE! Now I can update and still motivate you to review! HOORAY! (I used the word motivate. I've spent way too much time on my homework.)  
Warning: A bit of blood in this chapter. Also some death threats. If you don't like it, don't look.**

Lani POV

The red bow girl closed her hands around my throat. I couldn't breathe. The world faded as her hands tightened. My throat was on fire. I think that I must have slipped into unconsciousness, because I was transported into a different time.  
_A red haired woman was playing with a small girl, who was clearly her daughter. Someone knocked on the door, and the woman stood up to answer it. The little girl kept on playing by herself, getting her teddy bears to have a picnic. She stopped playing when she heard shouting. The little girl peered around the corner to see her mother shouting at a stranger. I flinched. I was looking at my parents murderer.  
He was trying to kiss the woman. However, she was doing a very good job of holding him off.  
The little girl yelled for her father. He came charging down the hallway at the call of his little girl. He roared when he saw a stranger trying to kiss his wife. He punched him, slammed the door, and locked it. I could hear the stranger pounding on the door from the outside. The woman ran to make sure all the doors and windows were locked, while the father called the police. Then he took his wife in his arms, as she broke down, sobbing.  
The little girl had no idea what was going on. Why had the stranger tried to kiss her mommy?  
I'd forgotten about this. I never saw its significance. Had my parents murderer actually known my parents? What was up with him trying to kiss my mom?  
It shifted to a different memory.  
The little girl was playing in the living room again, when she heard the sound of crying. He peered into the kitchen to see her mother being comforted by a woman who could have been her double, only with shorter hair. I smiled. I was looking at a younger Auntie Rose. "I can't do it, Rose." The mother sobbed. "He won't leave me alone. He keeps threatening to kill Teddaki and Lani. I can't take it anymore!" Auntie gave my mother a hug. "Have you called the police?" She asked softly. "They can't do anything to someone that influential! Besides, in case you've forgotten, he's rich. He could get rid of a restraining order or an arrest with a sweep of his hand!" The mother hiccuped. I ground my teeth in frustration. I need a name!  
The little girl was confused. What was making her mommy cry like this?  
"Don't worry, Lavender. It can't last forever." Auntie soothed. The mother, my mother looked up at her with tear streaked eyes. "But that's what I'm worried about, Rosie." She whispered._  
I tried to hold on to the memory. I felt sure that I was missing something. Who was this mystery stalker?  
I felt a cold hand of fear grip my heart. He had been threatening my parents. He had known my mom and dad from somewhere. Where? I need answers. Wait... Auntie. She knew. She had talked to Mom. She knew.  
Auntie knew who my parents murderer was.  
Suddenly, I felt myself staring to wake up. My throat was aching, and something was coming closer and closer towards me. I realized that I was looking at Tamaki's face. His mouth was open. Oh crap, he's trying to do CPR.  
"Touch me... and you die." I wheezed. He got off me quickly. I sat up to see the red bow girl being talked down by Haruhi. Kyoya was talking into his phone, doubtlessly calling an ambulance. Normally, if I faint I tell them not to call a hospital, but I was pretty sure my throat was seriously hurt. The twins were trying to convince Hunny that bringing me cake was a bad idea. I felt sorry for him, he looked so crestfallen. Mori was... Where was he? I craned my neck, trying to see the tall third-year. Then he came running in with a stretcher, and I relaxed.  
Several paramedics were running beside the stretcher, calling out instructions, but I tuned them out. I drifted back into unconsciousness, but only this time, I didn't see a memory from my childhood. I saw forgotten secrets, from my life with Auntie.  
_A seven year old girl woke up from a nightmare. She screamed, and a young woman with short red hair came running in. Auntie. The girl screamed even more. She didn't see her auntie, she saw her mother, splayed out on the floor, blood pouring out of a wound in her chest. Auntie tried to calm the girl down. She sat beside her, and held her close until she stopped screaming. "Another nightmare?" Auntie asked gently. The girl nodded. "Your parents?" Auntie asked. The girl nodded again. "Can you tell me what the man looked like?" Auntie questioned. "Black hair, Asian, grey eyes, sneer, black eye, oh, and a broken nose." The girl recited. "You've clearly had a lot of time to think about it." Auntie chuckled nervously. She stood up, and walked out of the room. "I'll be down the hall if you need me," she called over her shoulder. The girl snuggled up into her blankets, and fell back to sleep._  
Suddenly, the memory changed. _Auntie was in her bedroom, scribbling furiously into a book. The girl looked to be about ten, now. She approached her aunt silently, with the stealth of a ninja "What are you doing, Auntie?" She asked. Auntie jumped. "Just writing something," she answered, cheerfully. Too cheerfully. A photo was sitting in front of herAll those years ago, I hadn't it clearly, but now I did. In the picture was a young red haired girl. She was wearing the ghastly Ouran uniform, and had the same blue eyes as the boy beside her. I smiled. Auntie had hated the uniform just as much as me. The girl beside her must have been my mother.  
On my mother's other side was a young man. He was kissing her neck in a way I found disturbing. I peered at him closely. He wasn't my father, yet something was familiar...  
I recoiled. Black hair. Grey eyes. My mother was standing next to her killer._

**WHOA, WHAT A CLIFFY! REVIEW OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE WHAT HAPPENS!  
Also, a few questions:  
Should I pair Lani with a host?  
Are there any mistakes in the story so far? ( spelling, unexplained stuff, etc)  
Who do you think Kyoya's mystery partner is? There's a prize if you get it right!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! You probably have a lot of questions, after the last chapter. Hopefully you get them answered in this one! (Yeah, I never know what's going to happen in a chapter before I write it. If I plan ahead, all I do is plan ahead and I never update again. Sooo...)  
If you don't get your questions answered, you can only blame yourself because you didn't review.  
No, I'm not bitter about only getting Five reviews. Not bitter at all.  
I'd say I'm sorry about not updating in a while, but since I got FOUR reviews in FIVE chapters, I'm not...  
I nearly gave up on this story, but then Ducky the insomniac panda sent me a PM that made me feel much less depressed. Thanks, Ducky!  
And then I started feeling depressed again, but then someone else reviewed. And here we are.  
This is awkward.  
I decided on who to pair Lani with. :D  
Warning: I did not create Ouran. Therefore, there will probably be a lot of OOCness. You have been warned...**

Mori POV

I carefully lifted Lani onto the stretcher. Her red hair streamed around her head, like fire. Her eyes were closed, unfortunately. I liked her eyes. They sparkled...  
Oh god, I'm turning into Tamaki. Focus!  
I walked alongside the stretcher as the paramedics wheeled it through the hallway. I saw several students, doubtlessly those spending the afternoon studying (unsurprisingly, there weren't that many). I also saw several delinquents, probably staying for detention, looking at Lani with very pervy expressions. I gave them my death glare. No one really annoys me enough to deserve my death glare. But I felt strangely defensive of Lani.  
The perverts turned white, and flew into separate corners, sucking their thumbs. So the emo corner is a pervert trait...  
Afternoon sunlight seared my eyes. I squinted at the resplendent Ouran gardens as I continued alongside the stretcher. I winced as the stretcher jolted on the tiles. I hoped Lani wouldn't wake up...  
"M-Mori sempai?" I heard a hoarse voice whisper.  
Damn.  
I held my finger to my lips, hoping that she'd be able to go back to sleep. Lani nodded, and her eyes closed. I was disappointed for a second. I wished her eyes would stay open. Then I mentally hit myself. That was selfish. I shouldn't force her to stay awake just because I want to stare at her pretty eyes! Wait, pretty? I really am turning into Tamaki.  
We reached the ambulance, and I was forced to let go of the stretcher as they lifted Lani into the ambulance. I felt a pang of sadness strike my heart.  
"Do you want to come in the ambulance with her?" One of the paramedics offered. My spirits lifted. "It's best if the patients have someone they know with them in the ambulance." The paramedic continued. I nodded gruffly,trying to hide my relief. I wasn't ready to let her out of my sight just yet. Seriously, on her first day she gets strangled?  
The paramedic gestured for me to get into the ambulance. I stepped inside and positioned myself near Lani.  
As the ambulance zoomed off to the hospital, I kept hoping that the sirens wouldn't wake Lani up again. Thankfully, she slept soundly. Wait, should I really be thankful that Lani's unconscious?  
Lani was tossing and turning violently. I was suddenly gripped with the fear that she'd fall of the stretcher, no matter how tight the straps were. I put a gentle hand on her shoulder, attempting to still her. She continued to shift, but her movements were slower. I took that to be a good sign. Her red hair was splayed out in a fiery wave around her head. The green dress was rumpled, and in one place torn where Renge's high heels had been. Her throat was getting worse, it's black and blue stripe increasing, turning purple and increasing. That was worrying me. Kendo had given me some first aid experience, and Lani's throat was obviously seriously hurt. Stupid Renge.  
Why do I feel so protective of her? Maybe it's because she's so obviously had a rough life. I do have a weakness for small, cute and vulnerable.  
...I sound like a pervert.  
I really am Tamaki.  
The ambulance pulled up into the hospital car park. The paramedics leaped out and began lifting the stretcher onto the ground. They clearly had a lot of practice. Within no time they had Lani's stretcher on the ground.  
I ran beside them as they wheeled Lani towards the emergency wing. The set her up on a respiratory thing (I try to find out as little as possible about hospitals as I can. I hate hospitals. They smell weird.) and I took a seat beside her bed. I focused on her, watching her shallow breaths. Her throat looked even worse than before. Renge is really strong. I zoned out for the next few hours. I barely registered the rest of the Host Club coming in. At some point Lani's aunt burst into the room, but I didn't pay any attention. I was making sure that Lani was still breathing. She looked so helpless, strapped up to that machine.  
Eventually, the Host Club left, leaving just me and Rose. We sat in silence, waiting for Lani to wake up.

Lani POV

I woke up in a hospital. Moonlight streamed in through the windows, so it was obviously night. I looked around to see Auntie sleeping in the chair beside my bed. I reached out, trying to grab her hand, but I fell short.  
"You're awake." said a voice behind me. I turned over to see Mori sitting on the other side of my bed. "How long have you been here?" I wheezed. My throat felt awful. Mori shrugged. Then he put a finger to my lips. "Don't talk. Otherwise your throat will take longer to heal." Mori ordered. I nodded. I heard a small cry from the other side of the bed. I turned around to see that Auntie was awake. She smiled at me, oblivious to the realizations I had made while I dreamed. I looked at her hard.  
"You know who killed them." I stated calmly. Auntie jumped. "N-no!" She denied. I sighed. "Tell me the truth, Auntie."  
I heard the scraping of a chair against the floor. I looked over my shoulder to see that Mori had stood up. "I'll leave you to talk." He said simply. Mori walked through the door.  
I turned my attention back to Auntie. "Tell me, Auntie." I pleaded. "Fine." Auntie sighed. "I'll tell you."

**Done! You're probably planning my murder for leaving you there, but I don't actually care! (If I can survive Edward Cullen, I can survive anything. Except Bieber.) Review or I will never update again.  
While I was writing Mori's part, I was humming 'I won't say I'm in love' from Disney's Hercules. Fitting, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I will not reveal everything though. I'm keeping some secrets to threa- I mean blackm- I mean reward you with. Reward. That doesn't sound illegal.  
Guys, I'm serious. I will only give you filler chapters unless you review. Since I got two reviews for last chapter instead of the normal number of one, I will give you something. Just not what you expect...  
Oh, and if someone asks me who I'm going to pair Lani with, I'm going to bang my head against the wall.  
Kyoya: Please don't review! Otherwise she'll pair me with...  
SHUT UP YOU LOSER! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!  
Twins: Burn...  
WARNING: Lani drops the F-bomb. But I censored it. Kyoya made me.**

Lani POV

Auntie opened her mouth. She paused, as if hoping something would prevent the following conversation. I think she was either hoping for a fire, or a comet. A big, French comet.  
"LAAAANNNNNIIIIIIIIII!" The comet yelled. Tamaki then tried it either smother me or molest me. Suddenly, he was ripped of me as fast as he'd charged into the room. I looked up. Mori was restraining Tamaki, with a very scary death glare on his face.  
I heard a chuckle from the other side of the bed. I turned over. Auntie was smiling a little at Tamaki's actions. I suddenly realised that she knew this would happen. Damn she's good. I sent her a look that I hoped said :"_ This isn't over_."  
"I'm so glad you're feeling better we can go do all sorts of things with the host club or maybe just you and me or maybe you and me and Haruhi wouldn't that be fun?," Tamaki gushed. At the last bit, my face started to twitch. Disturbing images flashed through my head, images that made me want to claw my own eyes out. "Or... OOOH! We can throw you a party! Celebrating our new ma-" Mori quickly covered his mouth. "Remember what happened last time you called her our manager?" He said quietly. Tamaki nodded. "Then be quiet." Mori continued simply.  
I stared at him, shocked. How the hell did he do that? Nothing short of a sleep deprived Kyoya can shut that giant French goofball up. If he does that normally then I really don't want to meet insomniac Mori. I shudder.  
"What's wrong?" Mori asks. He lets Tamaki go, and grips my shoulders. "Can you breathe?" He stares at me intently. I feel a little shiver go down my spine. "I'm fine. Just a disturbing thought." I smile half heartedly. The look of concern turns into what could only be described as the tiniest smile ever.  
"YAAAAAAYYYYY!" I freeze as I hear a familiar motor sound. Dear god. Not her. "The classic romance of the threatening giant who is tender with those he loves and the mysterious girl with a dark past!" The red bow girl burst into peals of rapture. "THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I scream. Several things happened next.  
Tamaki went into his emo corner.  
The red bow girl went into shock.  
Auntie cracked up laughing.  
And the bullet entered my shoulder.

**I could be evil and end it here... Or I could be nice, and give you a little peek into Lani's past...**

**At the same time  
Kilkenny, Ireland**

Sean O'Hare looked nervously at the desk. It's polished wood was the only thing separating him from possibly the most dangerous man in the world.  
"Has he done it?" The smooth voice asked. Sean shivered. The voice sounded like a snake made human, then trained as a newscaster.  
" He hasn't responded yet. The security was probably harder to break through than we anticipated." Sean replied. "He'd better hurry. I already lost her mother. I won't lose her too." The man sitting across from Sean seemed to have forgotten his existence. "Why on earth would Lavender prefer that idiotic Teddaki over me? It's maddening!" He sighed. " I hope her daughter has more sense. If I can't have Lavender, I must have her."  
Sean felt horrified. "You... want to date a sixteen year old?"  
"No." Came the sharp reply. "I want to finish what I started. That girl is corrupted, spoiled, a shadow of Lavender. I want to break her, then destroy her."  
Sean gulped. "And how will you break her?" He asked. "By destroying everything and everyone she loves. Then my victory will truly be sweet. I warned Lavender of what I would do if she turned away from me. She should have listened." The man seemed to enter a trance. "But, now, because of her actions, her daughter will suffer." He snapped out of it. "Her little Lani will be mine."

**Review!**


End file.
